Right When She Belongs
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: In order to maintain balance, the past took one girl from the future, and now the future wants a different girl from the past. Sess/19yr!Rin. CH 4 now up and RATED M
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, SESSHOMARU OR RIN. IF I OWNED SESS, I'D BE MOLESTING HIM, AND IF I OWNED RIN, SHE AND I WOULD BE PLAYING TEA PARTY AND DOLLIES AND DRESS UP ALL THE TIME!!!

Title: Right _when_ she belongs.  
Author: Plumespixie  
Prompt: Week 61 - Well theme  
Word Count: 250  
Summary: When a youkai attacks the village, Kagome is desperate to get Rin to safety, and it lands Rin right when she belongs, and with whom she belongs, and he has _finally_ matured enough to keep her there.  
Rated: K  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Sess/Rin (Featuring Kagome)  
Author's Note: I swear I can make anything into Sess/Rin... I'm thinking of writing a whole story based on this little drabble.- Y**OU GUYS TELL ME, SHOULD I MAKE THIS INTO A MODERN DAY (YET CANON) SESS/RIN, SHOULD THIS BE A WHOLE STORY?**

I just wanted to say that these next few drabbles in this collection are things that I do NOT consider my best work, but they can't all be gold, and I try to post everything I write, even if it sucks royally

I think it makes sense that if the future loses one girl to the past, then the past should have to give up a girl to the future, to, y'know, maintain balance... or whatever... ----This is me justifying my majorly cliche'd plot device.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The last thought Kagome had before wrapping her arms around 19 year old Rin, and falling backwards into the well was,

"I have to get Rin to safety!"

Blue light flashed and instantly Kagome realized that, for the first time in 8 years, she was in her own time… _with _Rin.

Still dazed, Kagome looked at Rin, and made to explain, before a tall, dark haired, golden eyed man landed effortlessly on the well floor next to them.

Kagome almost fainted as she realized who it was…

He removed the ofuda concealment necklace he wore and Rin's eyes went wide…

"Rin."

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

The man nodded,

"Miko… my Rin will not be returning with you."

"What?!?" Why?"

"Because, my younger self would've been too stubborn to do this…"

Sesshomaru fell to one knee and removed a ring from his pocket.

"Rin… will you marry me?"

~*~

Before returning to the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome took a picture of the happy couple, a few strands of their hair, that had a few drops of their blood on it, for scent filled proof, a stone tablet that had that day's date, the location of the shrine, and a letter from Sesshomaru, to Sesshomaru.

"Miko, you will return here in 2 years… my younger self enjoyed receiving pictures of his first children - twins."

~*~

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome walked forward, handing Sesshomaru the items from his future.

She would have sworn she saw him smile before leaving in a ball of light.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sess or Rin, or ANY characters by RT. I make NADA from writing this fluffy-ness… so don't sue me, 'k?

A/N: So, even though I have SO MANY stories, and SO many requests out there… THIS ONE got a TON of requests for a continuation. So here it is. The continuation of my drabble 'Right When She Belongs'. Hope I don't disappoint. XD. PS – there is a brief mention of characters from a shojo manga that Viz puts out in serial here in the US... and I totally don't own them either. Shojo Beat is where you can find Vampire Knight in the US – or onemanga.

Extended A/N: To questions I've been getting.

1. Talking Toilet... Okay ALMOST ALL the toilets in Japan 'talk' to you. They have little consoles to control the seat temp, the water temp (they clean you off when you're done) and lids that close silently and automatically. These are the BASIC models. I'm sorry. I forgot not everyone would know that XD

2. Switzerland: During the that time period A LOT was going on. WWI, WWII, and Japan invading China, China invading Tibet, US having internment camps for the Japanese, all of Europe being war torn and screwed up by Hitler... Swizerland was NEUTRAL in these things, and so I sent him there. Vietnam was quickly becoming a fascist regime, and there wasn't a whole lot of places to send him where he'd be safe. Also, his swiss bank accounts are going to work well in my story XD.

3. Nagasaki - On Aug 6th, 1945 we, the US dropped a NUCLEAR BOMB on both Nagasaki and Hiroshima. This led to the end of WWII, and what is known to the Japanese as the time to 'endure the unendurable'. As the ENTIRE COUNTRY couldn't commit suicide in defeat - they were forced to live with the dishonor, and quite frankly most Japanese are still upset with it today, and most will not speak about it to Americans. It is a sensitive issue, the whole 'America NUKED THE HELL out of us' thing... (Quite frankly, I agree with Japanese on this - it was WRONG, but since I don't know what would have happened had we NOT... I hesitate to make a judgement.)

~*~*~*~*

To: Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands age: 861

A letter to my younger self… a chance to 'know then' what I do now.

First off, let me assure you, your quest for 'ultimate conquest' and to rule over all of the lands will prove to be fruitless. Your real power will be found in enterprise and business. Over time it will no longer be those who are most skilled with a sword who will garner respect and praise, and inspire fear; it will be those who are successful in finance.

After the human emperor Komai Meiji, you will no longer be 'allowed' to even brandish your swords in public.

While you are not samurai, you are nobility, and your sword is carried only in service to yourself; you will undoubtedly feel as though something is being taken from you – your father.

Do not fight the changes or modernization of your world… embrace it, and fortune will be yours.

While merchants are low-class people in your current time, over time it will prove to be the merchants who rule over the entire country, take note, young 'lord'; the true path to power will be in establishing yourself as a ruthless _negotiator_ and trade will prove to be more profitable and prudent than battle.

Enclosed is a list of 'companies' (do not worry, the term will come to make sense approximately 60 years from now, when travelers and traders from the west will come and visit their culture upon your small island – and they will open your eyes to more possibilities than you can even imagine) to invest in. Follow the plans I have laid out for you and heed my advice, and you will become quite wealthy in the future.

Secondly, and listen carefully here… _Stay away from the 'Catholic' foreigners!_

They will come with powerful methods of purification for demons and the majority of the demon population will be wiped out in only a few short decades. If you hope to survive, you must remain in close contact with Inuyasha, and especially his miko. Though I am aware of how it gulls you… the humans of the land will not only rule over the demons (thanks to the 'Catholics') but, they will obliterate demon populations until there are only a few left.

_Your only chance for survival is to conceal yourself among the humans!_ The only way in which you will be able to accomplish that, is through the miko who is mated to your brother. She alone has the power to create concealment charms strong enough to fool the new breed of exorcists that come from lands far to the west… much further west than the continent, even.

When the miko offers you a concealment charm… _take it._

I am you; an older, wiser you. If you trust yourself, then you will heed the advice in these pages.

Third… and most important… there is the matter of Rin.

You know well, in your heart of hearts (and though you seek to deny it, you most certainly have a heart) that the girl is in love with you.

What pains and shames you more though – is that you long ago succumbed to her charms. I can see myself now… remember how my eyes went red reading these lines and my first instinct was to crumple this paper and melt it into nothingness with my claws… but you can not lie to _yourself_…

I remember the dreams, the stray thoughts, the way I was unable to tear my eyes away from her budding figure, and how I sought to 'protect' her – by covertly watching her bathe.

I alone am privy to the memories of nights spent sneaking away from camp and Jaken's obnoxiously ever present gaze – with the express intent of finding the privacy necessary to indulge in my most shameful secret activity… pleasuring myself to thoughts of my beautiful and charming ward.

Yes, things have changed from when she was merely a child… although even then I secretly longed for the nights when I would feel her to crawl to my lap and snuggle down deep enough into the silk of my hakama that I could feel her warm body press against me… and I would inwardly tremble; outwardly, I would only tug her closer and provide her with the warmth of my fur.

Based on the next letter I send to you, myself, which I received two years after this one, I know that somewhere along the line I admit these things to Rin, and she assures that me that she has loved me as long as she can remember.

I remember the jealousy when I found that she was entertaining suitors… and I remember how I killed the only one in which she seemed to have even a passing interest… And I remember how she forgave me for doing so, even though I had no right.

I was… _You are_… too stupid, too arrogant, to foolish and self-centered; deluded and narcissistic to ever make real your fantasies of being with the girl.

Though she would, undoubtedly, have accepted me as I was… as you _are_… _You don't deserve her._

Yes… great dog-prince… It's true. A mere mortal is deserving of better than you… and you _know that_.

Do not despair… you will have her. You simply have a long wait, much work, and hell of a lot of maturing to do before you are ready to give her the life and _love _she deserves.

Fear not, you will become ready and… _She is worth the wait. _

Until that time, return to Goshinboku two years from now, as the miko will be bringing you more news from your future with your beautiful (im)mortal (Yes, you find a way to keep death from ever claiming her again) human mate.

Keep close to your mother, she is the key.

Sesshomaru Inuijikon, CEO age: 1,372yrs.

PS – **In the time known as 'the 1930's' travel to the land known as 'Switzerland' and remain there until 'the 1960's'.** Other than Rin, (who is and always will be your priority) this is the **most important thing** in this whole communication. In '1945' you will be asked to go to Nagasaki for business, and it will be a most lucrative trade agreement in your favor. DO NOT ATTEND. Whatever you do, DO NOT ATTEND. Also, in 'the 1970s' – learn to speak the tongue known as 'English', as well as the tongue 'Korean', these will be important for business starting in the '1980s'.

~*~

Sesshomaru carefully folded the odd and extremely short scroll. He was annoyed with… _himself_… but set out on his journey back to the lands of the west. He supposed it was time he settled into life in his shiro, and got re-aquainted with someone he was anything but… close… with.

His mother.

~*~*~ Present ~*~*~

"Hold on to me." Rin held tight and gripped the white button down shirt of the demon currently wrapping his arms around her waist.

He jumped, and in the blink of an eye they were standing in an old well-house.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Where… where is Rin now?" The girl asked, following him out of the well-house and gasping as she saw unfamiliar architecture and what appeared to be a giant flat stone for the ground. It was rough, and the hot sun had made the 'stone' hot but her bare and calloused feet could almost handle it, if she hopped from foot to foot.

A woman opened a sliding shoji-style door and called to them, "Inuijikon-sama, is this the girl you spoke of? The one from Inuyasha's time?"

"Hai, Higarashi-san… And it appears she is in need of… an… explanation of recent events."

"Oh, well you two just come right in, and I'll make some tea and some udon noodles and get her some more…" she eyed Rin's kimono, which looked as though it belonged in a museum collection of kimono worn by ancient hime, "appropriate clothing. She's so small! I'm sure that even though she's older than Kagome was, the clothing she left behind will fit her… maybe even be a bit too large." She frowned, thinking that Rin looked closer to a young teenager than to a woman of nineteen.

It was good… in some ways… because most of Kagome's old documentation could be used for Rin, with only a few alterations, making it seem as though it were recently issued and not nearly 10 years old. That would be much easier to change than the pictures… but Rin looked so much like her daughter that it wouldn't be a problem.

Rin followed Sesshomaru into the "mansion" and silently marveled at how immensely wealthy these people must be. They had _floors_ in every room, and fine and bright fabrics covered everything; from some of the floors, to hanging in some of the GLASS WINDOWS… Rin had never seen windows that had GLASS in them! Glass was rare – very rare. Such luxury was something she couldn't even fathom. Their furniture was of a single set and obviously carved by a master craftsmen and the building itself had many things inside of it she could not name.

There were magics at work she didn't fully understand, and she heard strange noises and smelled odd smells coming from everywhere around her. Why, even though the sun was setting and not a single hanging lamp could be seen, it seemed this woman had small suns in the ceiling of every room illuminating her home!

To be able to have sunlight, whenever one wished it? What a magnificent thing!

The woman had an odd accent to her speech, and Rin noticed a… square scroll on the table the woman had obviously been reading from and there were…KANJI in the book… This woman must have been very important to be allowed to learn to read Kanji; women were only allowed to learn hiragana.

She was also wearing tight hakama and a strange sort of… juban?

Despite her obvious wealth, she appeared to be wearing only a SINGLE layer of clothing, and the neckline was much too low. Was she some sort of high-class concubine, whose Lord ordered her to dress indecently, yet bestowed extravagant gifts in exchange? Even the lowliest of whores wore at least TWO layers.

Who WAS this odd woman, and WHERE was she?

Sesshomaru knelt down at the table, and Rin knelt across from him, looking around unsurely at her surroundings. She was so distracted that she started when his hand reached for her face. "I have waited so long…" he said quietly, tracing her jaw line, her lips, her hairline; as if he needed to touch her face, to know she were real.

"Sesshomaru-sama… you saw Rin only yesterday…" She was becoming nervous. She had only agreed to marry him a few moments ago. It was improper for him to touch her in such a familiar manner, yet. And if there was one thing Sesshomaru-sama was _not, _it was _improper_.

Though he had touched her freely (if infrequently) when she had been a child, that had changed as she had aged, and he had not touched her face in a very long time. Rin found that as much as it unnerved her… she also enjoyed having the familiar feel of his hands on her once again. She had longed for him to touch her _so badly_ sometimes, when he would visit her in the village… but she also knew she was a lowly peasant human girl, and he was a high ranking youkai lord. He would not have sullied his hands or name by taking her – either to bed, or to bride.

She wasn't even worthy enough to be his lowest ranking concubine.

He was acting strangely. Something about him… though she couldn't say what… was _different._ He seemed… _older._

_But how is that possible? Youkai age so much more slowly than humans. I will die long before his body even ages a human year._

"Rin, do you recall what the miko Kagome had said about where she came from?" Rin nodded.

"She came from the future; about five-hundred cycles of the seasons… though… Rin was sure she was only telling stories."

"Oh! It was no lie, Rin-chan. My daughter spent a whole year traveling back and forth between eras… she came back for awhile, but…" Mrs. Higarashi's eyes became misted over, "It became obvious that Sengoku Jidai was where her heart truly was… Please, Rin… Tell me… How is my daughter? Is Inuyasha well?"

Despite the circumstances, and suddenly realizing she was in the _future_, human emotions were one thing that remained consistent and unchanged… It was comforting for Rin to see and hear how clearly hard it was for Mrs. Higarashi to deal with losing her daughter forever to a time long passed. Humans were the same… even after five hundred years.

Rin clung to that idea as her sanity, in this insane situation. She NEEDED to know that some things were the same, even if everything else had changed… Including Sesshomaru-sama.

"Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-sama have two children, and they are doing very well. Inuayasha-sama makes a good living fighting off bad youkai, he gets so much rice and even coins sometimes, and Kagome-sama is a wonderful miko to the village. They… love each other very much and Inuyasha-sama is taking good care of Kagome-sama and their…pups. They even have so much food that they share with Rin-chan, and they have a large hut near the shrine. The whole village respects them very much. They are very prosperous and happy indeed." Rin watched the woman struggle to understand her words, but it seemed the meaning was conveyed, because she nodded her head as if re-affirming she'd made the correct decision in letting her baby go.

"Someday, you will have to tell me of my grandchildren, but for now…" she set a cup of tea down in front of Rin, as well as a bowl of udon noodles, garnished with vegetables, "eat up. I'll go retrieve some clothing for you to wear, that suits this era."

The entire time Rin had been speaking with Mrs. Higarashi, Sesshomaru had been staring at Rin, and it was starting to make her uncomfortable. "Sesshomaru-sama? What troubles you, my Lord?" Rin asked, not expecting an answer.

"Gomen, Rin. I… to you it seems as though I have seen you recently, but to me… it has been five hundred years, since last I laid eyes upon your beauty."

Rin chocked on her food. Did he just _apologize_ and then… in the same breath call her _beautiful?_

"My… Lord?"

He rose and came to her side of the table, sitting down again and pulling her against him. Crushing her body to his as he bent and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck; taking in the scent he'd waited 500 years to smell again. _Rin._

"How I have missed you." He mumbled, while Rin's heart rate sped up and she could hear the 'do-ki, do-ki' beat in her ears while blood rushed to her face. When he failed to let go, she wrapped her arms around him tentatively. She did not wish her lord to think one of his future wives so… _forward_… but… it was awkward to not embrace him in return, when he held on to her as though his very life depended on it.

"We must go soon… to my home." He whispered into her ear. "When we arrive, you will bathe and join me in sleep. Tomorrow we will set about preparations for our marriage, and for your life in this new time."

Rin gulped. _Join him in sleep…_ was he trying to say…?

"Sesshomaru-sama…? Ano… Should we be… living together… so… soon?"

"The rules have changed." He stated sharply, "You would deny he who has waited 500 years to be with you?"

Suddenly Rin realized that, while this may be sudden for her… he had waited more than five human lifetimes and… "Of course not, my Lord. Rin simply did not wish to disgrace herself…"

He huffed and pulled her fully into his lap. He was so tall, and her so small that she appeared almost childlike when in his arms. "There will be no barriers between us, now. Formalities are unnecessary. In this time, I am no longer your 'Lord' and there are no servants here. No longer is birth right used to determine the worth of a life."

He was saying she was his equal, but Rin still could not accept that. It was too ingrained, too much a part of her thinking. She was a peasant girl and he was a noble taiyoukai.

"Rin is still… human." She reminded him, feeling somewhat foolish for doing so… but… he seemed almost as if he'd lost his mind, from her perspective.

"So?" he used his large hand to smooth some her hair back from her face, and his gaze fell to her lips.

Rin's eyes went wide. _That_ was the _last_ thing she had been expecting to hear.

Before he could move his mouth to hers, a woman was heard clearing her throat, and then she stepped into the kitchen, holding a strange green and white garment. "Here, Rin-chan, you can wear this. It was one of Kagome's old school uniforms, and no one will bat an eye seeing a young girl wear one of these."

Rin eyed the 'clothing' in the woman's hands, "Ne?… Where is the rest of it?"

Both Mrs. Higarashi and Sesshomaru laughed at Rin's innocent question.

"Come, my dear… let's get you into some modern clothing. Sesshomaru-sama will surely use this time to call for a car."

Rin rose and followed Mrs. Higarashi and earned another laugh from the others as she was heard to ask 'Car?' in a cutely confused voice, while walking down that hall.

~*~

"Rin feels so naked!" the young girl protested, while looking in the mirror at her reflection. Her legs were nearly entirely bare, in this very short kimono! Surely Sesshomaru-sama would tell her she must not been seen in public like this! She was to be one of his _wives_ and no husband would allow their wife to go out so uncovered!

"This is the standard uniform of girls in this time period. Girls much younger than you wear these every day to… a place where they are taught important things, like reading and numbers."

"Rin will only wear this if Sesshomaru-sama does not protest." She said stubbornly. Once again, Mrs. Higarashi laughed, while nodding her head and agreeing, knowing Sesshomaru would have no problem with her choice in clothing for Rin.

When Rin nervously peaked around the corner and then stepped out, wearing modern clothing Sesshomaru felt his breath catch in his throat. _Gods she is so beautiful!!!_

He'd never had much of an opportunity to admire how curvy her figure had become, being that she had usually been covered in three or more layers, from her neck to her ankles… but now… she was wearing a short skirt and a white shirt _without a bra_ (Rin had refused the odd looking contraption, instead insisting she would wear a proper chest binding, but since Sesshomaru had said she would bathe and sleep soon, she didn't see the point in wearing one _now._) and… _Kami-sama… _

She was, of course, small… but rounded where it counted.

He pulled her to him and led her outside, where Rin saw a giant metal stage coach waiting. It seemed to be magic, as it had no horses or men to propel it, and she could not see any around, and yet Sesshomaru told her it would take them to his home.

"It is safer than riding Ah-un." He assured her, when Rin seemed reluctant to get inside this… 'car' he was insisting she travel in.

Once inside, she buried her face into his chest in fear of all the unfamiliar sights, and he told his human driver to take them to his 'home' outside the city, thinking that his apartment in Roponggi would be too much for the young girl to handle just yet.

The driver gave him a sly wink, seeing the young-looking girl in his arms, thinking his boss was finally giving in and was whisking some young female company away to his private home for the night. It was common for business men to carry on relationships with high school girls – there were even vending machines with young girls' phone numbers in them on the streets of Shibuya and Shinjuku.

Sesshomaru ignored the driver and put up the separation screen as Rin continued to hide in his chest from all the unfamiliar buildings and lights, and he cradled her and ran his hands over her hair in a reassuring gesture and occasionally kissing the top of her head, until finally they were in the countryside and she calmed down enough to look out the window as nothing but a distant mountain and country golf courses (not that Rin knew they were anything more than fields) filled her vision.

When they reached his countryside home, Rin got out and he unlocked the western style door while she watched, amazed.

He showed her around, explained the toilet facilities (Rin screamed when the computerized voice of the toilet spoke to her and told her to 'have a good day') and he laughed when she watched the lid close itself automatically and begged him to 'do it again! Do it again Sesshomaru-sama!' thinking he was using his ki to manipulate the object.

He didn't DARE turn on the television, for fear of her thinking the 'people' might be able to see them in turn, and he unplugged the phones, so the ringing didn't scare her out of her wits… but he did explain the clocks, and the refrigerator, as well as the fact she was welcome to his food and anything else she saw.

The bath was something else he explained to her… and he was glad that even ancient custom would allow them to bath together without Rin thinking anything was odd about it. She was fascinated at the idea of having hot water without an obvious fire, and his large Jacuzzi style tub would fit them both perfectly.

He started to fill the extremely large tub and rolled up his sleeves, testing the running water before standing and facing her. He undressed, unhurried and precise in his movements. Each button was unbuttoned from top to bottom and his belt was unfastened with unhurried movements, despite his eagerness. He saw the shock in her face and smelt the nervousness when he dropped his dress pants to the floor, to join his button down shirt and tie. He left his boxer-brief's – and only those – on, for fear of scaring her too much, and having her try to bolt from him when he was nearly naked. She seemed as if she were on edge, like a caged animal and her gaze was almost haunted, by all the change she was being forced to endure in such a short time.

If he didn't already _know_ that she would soon adjust and they would be very happy together (based on the letter he would send two years from now, that would be received by his younger self 488 years in the past) he would have been quite worried for the girl's sanity… and thus, his own happiness.

"Undress." He ordered her casually, hoping if he acted casual about it, she would _feel_ casual about it. Rin obeyed, until she was confounded by the zipper on her skirt. She tugged it with one hand, not realizing she'd have to hold it at the bottom to get it to slide down smoothly.

He took full advantage of her ignorance, and moved behind her. "May I assist you?" he asked, his voice smooth and seductive.

Rin gulped, and he was pleased to hear her heart beat 'do-ki do-ki' once again, and see a blush heat her cheeks as he moved his hands first to her hips and then down to the small of her back, before he slipped the zipper down and the skirt fell to the tiled floor. "Arms up." He instructed, and smirked as she raised her arms like a small child being undressed by her father. He pulled the shirt up over her head and watched as she shivered slightly, despite the mugginess of the bathroom they were in. All that remained were her panties, and he hooked both thumbs in the edge at her hips and knelt down to slip them off of her.

Rin stood ram-rod still as he slipped the strange undergarments from her, and when he ordered her to turn around, it was done without thought. If she allowed herself to think about what was going on – both in her life and in this room – she would surely go insane.

When she turned to him, still on his knees before her, he craned his face up to look at her. If someone would have told him 500 years ago he would one day be willingly on his knees before a human woman he would have ripped their head off and drop kicked that severed head as far as he could… but by the gods, it felt right to wrap his arms around her waist and bury his face in her soft belly and nuzzle against her, while her hands wrapped into his sometimes black, but at the moment without his concealment charm, silver hair.

He fell backwards onto his butt with a soft thud, but did not even notice his unusual lack of grace as he pulled her naked form to his lap once more. He was hard, hot and oh-so-ready for her, but his boxer-briefs provided a barrier that gave _her_ the (if he were honest, completely false) reassurance that she needed to come willingly.

He held her close, as she was forced to straddle his hips with her knees when he pulled her down, and ran his hands over her back, down over her hips, over the rounded cheeks of her behind; squeezing lightly as she gasped in surprise at how… _physical_ he was being with her.

The girl remained up on her knees, while he sat below her and he had to reach for her wrists and place her hands on his shoulders. She was trying to keep some distance, but he would have none of it. He suddenly grasped her hips and shoved her down, while he bucked up – letting her feel his cloth-covered but fully aroused member press against her femininity and she gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders in surprise.

He held her down and ground her against him, trying to get her to respond and move in time with him. He was vaguely aware the bath was almost finished filling and they'd have to get in soon, but first… "Do you love me, Rin?"

She could feel his hot, hard, thick member pressed along her seam, she could feel it throbbing and twitching as he moved her against him and she could even feel the tingles of her own sex responding… all these things she could _feel_ so much, that she almost didn't _hear_ his question.

Gods, this was so embarrassing! She knew she shouldn't respond so easily, she knew she shouldn't show how much she was enjoying him against her. It wasn't ladylike, it wasn't appropriate, it was shameful and dishonorable for an unmarried woman to be so wanton and want… gods, she wanted to make love to him! She wanted those odd short hakama-ish things OFF of him and for him to slide himself into the place where she ached and… _Oh, gods… it feels so good when that part of his slips over that little place right at the top of me… if only he would rock faster… _

Of their own volition her hips began to move against him, faster, and more roughly, seeking to run the ridge of his tip over her pearly pink button. She was leaving a wet stain on the front of his boxer-briefs.

She had yet to respond to his question having forgotten all about it in her pleasure, and in burying her face into his neck to hide her ashamed face.

Her nipples were hard against him, her breasts pressed just under his own pectorals but he didn't notice, as now he was waiting for an answer… _He had been so sure, when he was younger, that she loved him._

He stopped moving against her and his hands stilled her hips as well. She whimpered, wondering why he stopped, and feeling ashamed at the same time for whimpering at all.

"Do you love me?" He repeated in a strained whisper.

Rin felt her heart catch in her throat at the unexpected vulnerability in his tone. _How much can 500 years of loneliness change one person? He isn't the same… he isn't the Sesshomaru I once knew… __**Do I still love him? Do I even know him anymore?**_

Rin pulled herself back from his neck, and stared at his face… Older, not by much; still, it was not as youthful as it once was. She guessed him to be the human equivalent of 25 now. The crescent moon on his forehead still there, along with his magenta stripes, both of which were, if she was not mistaken, darker than before… almost cobalt for the moon and nearly purple for his stripes, now. The sunshine colored eyes were dimmer than they had been, and no where near as 'blank' as she remembered.

Now they were honey amberine, smoldering and at the moment, pleading.

His brows, while still delicately arched were somehow thicker and slightly more masculine and his once ankle-length hair was now cropped to only whisper at his shirt collar, but his bangs were still long, in fact longer… and hung in his eyes when he inclined his head forward. (Later she would say that his hair very much resembled what would have happened if Kuran Kaname-sama had Kiryuu Zero-kun's hair color… but Rin wouldn't become a shojo manga fan for a few more years yet… )

He was still beautiful, and undeniably attractive, but somehow he'd become not as otherworldly… more… attainable… more _real._

She touched his cheek, at her middle finger-tip brushed over the point of a youkai ear… and he closed his deep maroon lidded eyes before opening them again and staring at her with a look so unguarded in it's intensity that she closed her own eyes to escape it.

Hunger, longing, need, sadness, loneliness, and… _fragile hope_… All were there, laid bare for her to see.

_He loved her._

_He needed her._

_He'd waited five hundred years to see her again._

Back then… only earlier that day for her… he'd been a savior, a Lord, an unreachable and untouchable _god _ that she could safely fall in love with… because she could never actually _have _ him.

Now he was here, wanted her back, would give her what she'd fantasized about… and it was intense and frightening.

_Be careful what you wish for?_

But… He'd only asked if she loved him.

Flashbacks of nights spent nestled safely in a mokomoko cocoon, his thick strong thigh as her pillow and his claws in her hair… Of waking cradled in his arm, when she was quite certain that she remembered falling off of a cliff to her death. Of waking each morning to his stroking her hair and when he'd regained his arm, him helping her with her little crooked side ponytail.

Of gifts, and picnics, of days spent away from the village and camping with him so he could take her to a seamstress that would make her kimonos. Of wishing each and every day to see him emerge from Inuyasha's forest, whether or not he had a gift – it was HIM she wished to see.

Of nightmares soothed, and a hungry stomach filled. Of cuts and brusies cared for and illness warded off before they could even take hold. Of rescues and mundane activities as well… The day he'd tried to COOK for her… and burned her rabit black… and how he'd quickly caught another and let her stay up late to cook it herself.

Of her savoir.

Of her lord.

Of her… Love.

Yes… From the time she was EIGHT years old, she'd been in love with him. Each time she fantasized about growing up and getting married, it had been Sesshomaru-sama who played the part of a 'husband' to her wife.

'_Will you remember me when I die?'_

She'd been 'gone' from him for FIVE HUNDRED YEARS from his perspective and still… he not only remembered _her, _he remembered an exact date and time and location to come and meet her in some obscure well-house in a shrine in a vastly different Edo than the one she knew.

"Yes." She finally responded, "Yes. Rin loves Sesshomaru-sama. No matter what, how much he's changed, or how much the world has changed, or how much Rin's life has changed… Rin loving Sesshomaru-sama will not change."

"Good." He pushed her off of him and stood, turned off the water as his tub was now full and ordered her in. She turned around as he stripped his final piece of clothing off and did not dare turn back until she saw the water rise and heard him settle in beside her.

She sat and soaked, pointedly ignoring him and his presence in her bath. The strange shiro was quiet and she suddenly wondered… Where was everyone?

"Ne, Sesshomaru-sama?" she opened her eyes to see him staring at her, still.

"What is it?" He answered immediately.

"Where is everyone?"

"Everyone?" He didn't quite understand what she meant. He lived alone. He did not like very many… people… around him.

"Your servants, your other wives, your concubines… you know… everyone?"

He openly chuckled at her question. _Other wives… concubines… servants… _She had accepted being his wife, thinking she was to become part of some harem, which, as a Lord, he should have naturally had many more than _one_ wife…

But he was no longer a Lord, and there was only _one _woman to each man now, and things had _changed… _ and…

"There are no others, Rin." He answered and watched as her face took in the fact that she was to be his… _only._

Such a concept was so foreign to her _a Lord with only one wife?_ that she was having trouble digesting it.

"Demo…"

A/N: So this is what I came up with for the MUCH REQUESTED continuation of 'Right When She Belongs'… Hope I didn't disappoint. This is meant to be pure FLUFF and sort of like the FanFic equivalent of 'Saved By The Bell'… Feel good and superficial. I hope I didn't DESTROY Sesshomaru TOO much XD But I totally know I did.

BTW – Kuran Kaname-sama and Kiryuu Zero-kun are characters from Vampire Knight, by Hino-sensei, and I don't own them either!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Sess or Rin.

WARNING: Frank talk of romantic love for a child, but also an explanation of why he never, NEVER would have acted on his feelings until she was grown.

.

.

"No 'buts', Rin." He slid over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, while gripping her chin lightly.

Rin's eyes went wide, when she noticed he was very obviously staring at her lips, but she did not protest when he dipped his head and feather light kisses in rapid sucession teased her senses. "_Ummm mmm mmm…"_ She purred and his heart leapt.

Rin turned and wrapped her arms around his head, burring her fingers in his hair, suddenly no longer caring how unladylike it was, because _this_… Him actually _kissing_ her was something she had fantasized about over and over and if this was a dream, an illusion, it didn't even matter because she wanted to take full advantage, no matter what.

His short, sweet kisses became heavier and heavier, until finally, he was hotly devouring her mouth, shoving his tongue past her lips and slipping it against hers, tasting her and breathing her breath into his body.

_Perfect. _So damn _perfect_… He'd waited so, _so_ long for this night and he was going to make sweet, sultry, passionate love to her, until they were both so exhausted they couldn't see straight.

He was already hard again, the movement of the water teasing his cock so lightly it was maddening… How badly he just _needed_ her right now.

He pulled back, panting and shaking and Rin looked up at him with wide eyes; it was then that he noticed there were silent tears streaking down her face, their scent having been hidden by the relative humidity in the room.

"Rin?" He questioned, brushing her tears away, "What's wrong?"

"Is this real?" The girl whispered, "Are you _really_ Sesshoumaru-sama? Can _you_ possibly… _really_… _want_ me?"

He felt his heart clench as he recalled his casually cool treatment of her in his youth. The girl had absolutely no idea how much she had _always_ meant to him; and there was no one to blame but _himself_ for her ignorance.

"Rin…" He pulled her to his lap once more, being careful to place her in such a way as to not be 'poked' by his still stiff erection. That could wait… Right now he needed to… "All those centuries ago… What did you think I felt toward you? Who did you think you were to me?"

Rin whimpered, her heart hurting at saying aloud the sad suspicion she'd always had, "Rin thinks she is Sesshoumaru-sama's… _obligation_."

"No…" He held her more tightly as she continued to cry, "I… You… were never an obligation, Rin. Were that true, I would have abandoned you to the first human village I saw. I would have left you to the monks who wished to reclaim you for humanity, and I would never have brought you fine, well crafted, and _might I add…_ very _expensive_ gifts.

"I… am… perhaps, you may think me depraved… sick in some way, but… I loved you then, as I…" _Spit it out!_ He commanded himself. _You've waited five centuries to say it, practiced in front of the mirror countless times, and you already __**know **__she will accept you!_ "I am in love with you now." He finished, shaken to his core and wondering at her _exact_ reaction.

The girl giggled.

"Not as you love me _now_… When I was little…"

"Yes." He cut her off, and felt her tense.

"When Rin was little… Sesshoumaru-sama loved her like…"

"Yes." He confirmed again, sharply.

Rin looked down and blushed, "Rin… did not think… Sesshoumaru-sama could feel like that for her because she was a child. Rin thought Sesshoumaru-sama liked Kagura-sama better because…" Rin giggled again, embarrassed, "Kagura-sama had big boobs."

He _actually _chuckled at that. "She was an ally, deserving of respect for her sacrifice however… This Sesshoumaru does not recall what exactly she looked like? Was she beautiful?"

Rin nodded, "Very much so… And she really liked Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin thought, when Sesshoumaru-sama was gone at night sometimes, that he might be with Kagura-sama doing… _things_ with her Rin wished she was old enough to do with Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. He remembered the woman vaguely, but he was fairly sure he'd never slept with her… He thought he would most likely remember losing his virginity.

"No, Rin. Already I was waiting… for _you_ to grow. To touch you then in such a manner would have been unforgiveable; harboring such desires toward you was enough to inspire self-loathing but to act on it… I would rather have fallen on my own sword point than to abuse you in such a manner."

Rin blushed hard, remembering her childish 'crush' on her Lord, and how she'd so sorely wished to do the things she'd seen her parents doing, when she woke in the middle of the night, in her one-room hut, and glanced over to see their shadowed outlines touching in the dark and heard her mother's soft whimpers of encouragement and her father's whispered words of love. Whenever she woke and witnessed such things, her belly would flop, her cheeks would burn, and the area between her legs would ache.

When she'd finally worked up the nerve to ask her older brother about it, he'd explained what they were doing, and that Rin should never allow a man to do such things to her until she was married.

Well, Rin had most definitely wanted to marry her Sesshoumaru-sama, when she'd been a little girl; marry him and have lots and lots of his cute little puppy-children.

"I wouldn't have minded, you know." She whispered.

"You were too young to understand, and your body would have been damaged." He stated logically.

"I understood perfectly what sex was, Sesshoumaru-sama. I grew up in a one room hut with my parents and siblings. My youngest brother was only eight months old, and I was seven. I saw my parents together sometimes, and my brother told me what they were doing when I asked. If you would have… I would have understood."

"Hn… No, Rin… Even if you knew what mating was, you were too young to properly comprehend… This Sesshoumaru is not a monster. Only a monster would touch an innocent child in such a manner. Had anyone _else_ touched you in such a way… I would have killed them… _twice_."

Rin blushed even _harder_ at that. "Well… What about _now_?" She whispered, and felt his entire body seem to perk up.

A hand drifted up her thigh, and then along the side of her waist, slowly coming to cup her breast gently, while his thumb ghosted over her nipple, which immediately hardened under the light sensation… Rin glanced up at him and found him looking down into her face with fire burning in the back of his eyes. A growl rose from deep in the center of his chest as he responded, "You are no longer a child, my Rin." For emphasis he massaged her breast and continued to stimulate her sensitive nipple, circling it with his thumb. He shifted her upward and bent his head down, to nibble her ear with his lips and fangs, "Do you still _want _me, Rin?" He breathed, sending shivers down her spine as his deep, rich, velvet-smooth voice filled her ear and sent her desire sky-rocketing. She had always loved that _voice_.

"Ye… yes…" Her own voice trembled in response, and she shivered at the nearly _threatening _sounding low deep animalistic growl he produced.

"Once I start, Rin… There will be _no_ stopping me, so be _careful_, little girl."

"I won't want you to stop." She reassured, and suddenly felt herself lifted from the tub.

The rivulets of water slipped down over her skin and inky-black hair swirled against her tawny complexion in places, as he stepped surely over the side of the tub. He set her down, and grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapping it around her from behind.

He pulled her close, pressing her back to his chest and letting her feel his rock hard shaft against her lower back. He continued to growl menacingly, and then whispered in her ear, "Rin…"

"Yes?" She breathed.

"Run."

One quick glance back over her shoulders into his blazing red eyes and Rin darted away, knowing and _hoping _he would catch her.

Sesshoumaru stood in the steamy bathroom for several seconds, the shook himself dry and darted after her.

The chase had begun, and… When he caught her… He was going to hold her down and pleasure her senseless until she begged him stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! Please review if you're still reading this, so I know if people still are or not?

Thanks, Hearts and Hugs, RavynSkye

He listened to the scamper of her tiny feet darting blindly around his home, and forced himself to stop perusing her and at the very least put on a bathrobe, so he would not end up running naked through the gardens in some kind of primal mating hunt… He must admit though, he was having trouble reigning in the beast below the surface that demanded that he _hunt _her down and claim her.

Pursue, Capture, Battle for Dominance, Take down, and Claim. – The five stages of the traditional InuYoukai ritual mating hunt… Practiced for thousands of years among his species, however, such ancient traditions had waned the more civilized his kind had become. By the time they had evolved to spend the majority of their time in the form of beautiful humanoids, the 'hunt' was more for fun and foreplay than it was about proving strength and dominance to a female, who in ancient times should show willingness to submit to any male strong enough to take her down, but that too had changed over time. By Sengoku Jidai era, a male dog demon need be more concerned with impressing her father, than impressing the bitch.

Sesshoumaru had no such concerns where Rin was concerned… He did not need to _hunt _her down, nor did he need to impress her father. Surely, Rin would not appreciate such harsh treatment, as a mating hunt, and and would never put up a 'fight' against his advances, even playfully. Rin would submit without a bit of resistance, because she was human and still viewed him as her Lord and Master, despite his assurances he was neither of those things anymore; now he was Husband and future Father to offspring.

Rin had no father, in fact, while he was _not _her father, he _would __have __been _the male any suitor need worry about impressing, should they have sought her hand. But no one, demon, human, or kami, save himself, was good enough for _his _little girl. He could never have given her to another. No one would be able to love her the way he could, no one would show her the tenderness _he _would when she gave herself to a man for the first time, and _no __one_ would adore her, cherish her, obsesses over her, and treasure her the way he planned to… No one would pamper her when she was pupped, tend to her when she were ill, make love to her when she wanted intimacy and _take __her_ when she were fertile, the way he would.

No one would teach her with the same firm hand, train her with the same patient mind, and seek to understand her with the same curious heart, as he would.

He was going to be the best mate a woman of any species could ask for, he vowed to himself. He was _not_his father, and he would not forsake her, betray her, hurt her, or allow a fickle nature to destroy their bond, as his sire had done with his own mother.

_Human _noblemen were not expected to be monogamous in those times, but _youkai _were superior to humans… They were above such things as infidelity to ones mate, for nothing but the sake of foolish _emotions_, which could be easily swayed and were as changing as the seasons...

But, _emotion_ was what had led Sesshoumaru to Rin… He certainly felt more for her than for any other in the entirety of his long life… The difference was, along with those emotions, came something as eternal as the moon, and as unchanging as the tides… _Instinct._

His instincts called out to him, his Inu-Jyaki insisted… This was his _lifemate_. His _one_. His _only_. And once his heart was set, there was nothing in the heavens, on the earth, or in the hells that could sway him.

She would be forever his child, his little girl… But she would also be his beautiful woman, mother to his pups; and Sesshoumaru intended to breed with Rin. He would stud his bitch, liter after liter of beautiful little hanyou girls and strong hanyou boys of his and Rin's very own.

He wanted _many _children; as many as she would willingly give him… Her belly would be full and round with his children soon enough, he smirked at the thought and growled deeply in animalistic pleasure at the thought of his seed filling his bitch's belly, becoming full and round carrying his hanyou puppies; her pale breasts swelling, engorged with sweet milk and her hips widening in anticipation of whelping the offspring _he_had put within her.

By all the gods did he ever _want_ her right now! He was going to throw her down, tear off that flimsy towel, lick and suck and touch and taste and when her body was purring softly to him, "_Touch__me,__taste__me,__take__me__… __Fill __me __to the __hilt__… __Drill __me __to __the __core...__Pump __me __full __of __come__…" _Then… Only then was he to sheathe himself inside his mate, and work his hips, spearing his cock inside her, using his body to stroke her inner walls until she could take no more of his pleasures, and she cleaved to him, clutching tight to his chest and her sex strangling his and milking him for all he was worth… And then, he was going to do it all over again, again and again, all night long… No, all _week_long… No! All _life_long!

Sesshoumaru's erection was throbbing between his legs, his testes aching and the tip of his mushroom head tingling… At this point, even his bathrobe brushing against his dick was making him want to thrust his hips forward.

He could _barely _contain himself!

Briefly, he thought that he should probably masturbate, or have Rin manually stimulate him to orgasm at least once before he entered her, because otherwise, he wasn't even sure he'd get it in, before he'd be cumming all over the top of her belly, instead of _inside_ her belly,

_You __are __not __an __animal._He reminded himself… _Calm __yourself!_

Besides, he wanted to wait until she found the little love nest he'd prepared, all for her… Just then, his sensitive ears picked up the sound that was cue – Rin had found the sliding shoji door which led out into the gardens… Out to the place he'd made into a private sanctuary, a place where Rin could hide away from the modern world; and it was also the place he intended to claim her.

He heard her step out onto the wooded walkway; Sesshoumaru had known for certain that, given enough time to explore, Rin would inevitably find her way outside; the girl had always been the most comfortable out of doors, and she would wish for him to follow her there, and claim her in the crisp night air beneath the stars…

Sesshoumaru however, did not intend to take his intended on a sex romp through the dirt, with grass and insects and the kami knew what else, and thus, he'd come up with a rather ingenious compromise: in the middle of the garden was a traditional Japanese style building, as though he'd taken the Lord's bed chambers from a Shogun's shiro and plopped it into the middle of his gardens, it was furnished with lavish trappings, all for her… He wanted her comfortable and in familiar surroundings, and his western style furniture in the main house would not allow for that, nor would the television and other modern conveniences that would leave her surrounded by unfamiliar technologies.

Sure enough, he slowly made his way toward her, and stalked behind the girl, following her out into the crisp air and onto the lantern-lit path which would lead to what he knew would become her private paradise, where she could feel completely at ease.

Rin scurried along the wooded walkway, following the lanterns, somehow knowing that this path would lead her some place that Sesshoumaru-sama wanted her to go… She must be on the right track, because he had not yet "captured" her, and there could be no other explanation for his waiting… The idea that she was _capable_of outrunning him for any length of time was simply ludicrous.

Suddenly, to her right she saw a small house, nestled in the middle of the gardens and surrounded by sakura and ginko trees. Slowly she approached and slid the shoji door to this small building open with one hand, the other holding still her bath towel up and closed.

Suddenly, Rin nearly yelped in surprised when two large, strong hands came over her shoulders and draped a bathrobe over her from behind, before finally settling around her waist. Rin felt herself jerked back into a warm, hard body, her own going stiff. "Se… Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked in wonder… _Was__all__this__for__her?_

"Do you like it?" He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, whispering in her ear darkly and smirking when she allowed him to pull the towel from around her, in favor of wearing only the robe, and the backs of his hands brushed briefly against the swell of her breasts.

Rin could only nod at the scene set out before her.

A lavish futon stacked with mountains of pillows and cushions, resting on silken sheets, burning incense, extravagance expressed in the few intricately painted chests that were found on either side of the room, and lushly decorated surroundings, complete with beautifully painted shoji screens, the back wall screen filled with delicately painted images of her Lord as _she _knew him… In full battle armor, dress kimono and hakama, wielding two swords, hair and youki whipping around him as he floated above the clouds… A vision of power, beauty, and royal lineage.

Rin giggled, regarding the painted shoji screen that so clearly held idealized images of Sesshoumaru-sama, "My Lord is vain."

"Oh?" He suddenly swept her off of her feet and carried her across the threshold of the small single room dwelling, the shoji snapping shut behind them with a flex of his youki, and he walked around her, sauntering to the futon and lying back, "Come here, Rin."

Rin stared reluctantly at her Lord, sprawled out on the futon before her, in nothing more than white bathrobe, draped precariously over his frame, barely hiding anything at all… It was so very hard not to stare though, when he _so _very obviously _wanted _her to look.

Rin was quick to notice that his member was hard and tenting the material of his robe, nearly poking out between the fold. Quickly, her face burning, Rin looked away.

She knew _exactly _what would happen on that futon, and truth be told… Rin was just a little bit… _scared__… _to join him.

Sesshoumaru-sama was… how best to put it… _intimidating_ on the best of days, and, when he was annoyed, he could be downright terrifying. She had seen him rip strong youkai to pieces right before her; had seen him murder weak youkai simply for their fangs… And what she knew him capable of when he let even the _slightest_bit of his emotional control slip… He was, quite literally, capable of leveling all of Edo in a single moment of rage… What might happen to _her_, if he were in an excited state and she did something _wrong_… Or _didn__'__t __do_ something _right_?

What might happen tonight? Could she withstand such… carnal attentions from a being so powerful as he, and survive to morning? What if he accidentally hurt her? What if his claws got long and he scratched her flesh, rending her in two? She'd seen him rip _demons _to _shreds _with his bare hands, and here those hands were about to be smoothing over her body unchecked. What if his fangs grew and he went to kiss her and tore her lips off?

If something happened, and he scarred her face or body… Well, even after she healed, she could never present her Lord such unappealing flesh, and he certainly would not want a wife who was disfigured.

But… he was to be her husband, and a wife's duty was to allow her husband to have sex with her. Rin had heard various stories from the married women in the village over the years… Not all of which were tales of romance and pleasure; sometimes, they'd said, men could do it and it would _hurt._

"He likes to pound so hard!", "Can you believe it? He says he doesn't want more children, so instead of the usual way, he puts it _you__know__where_! It's awful! So dirty!", "Its so big! It hurts so bad when he just _shoves __it __in _without it being… ready… down there! You girls _know__what__I__mean_!"

No. Rin _didn__'__t _know 'where'…? What was 'dirty'? Or whatever everyone always did 'mean' when they said she should 'know'.

Kagome-sama had always told Rin that making love was a beautiful, wonderful and sacred act between two people in love with each other… She'd also said that despite some of the women's complaints, "the bigger, the better, trust me."

Rin stood now before the man she was going to give herself to, rolling around the bits of gleaned information she had picked up over the years… And Rin had a feeling she didn't know how much she didn't know, and… She felt nervous and stupid, immature and rather lost, and like a child playing a grown up game she didn't know the rules to.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru saw and smelled clear apprehension emanating from her… Surely, she was not… would not… _reject_ him?

Rin's face went fire-rat red, and she looked down shyly, "My Lord…Rin doesn't know how to… do _anything_….And Rin is scared," the girl bit her lip, mumbling on, "Sesshoumaru-sama may be disappointed with Rin, and get angry, and then he might forget to be… _careful_... maybe?"

Rin's words, her childlike manner, so unsure and innocent sent his demon blood back from the edge, and his whole body relaxed, his face and eyes becoming soft with almost fatherly concern for his little girl. The great dog Lord rose from the bed, giving up his seductive pose and letting that feral grin melt away. Instead he moved to stand before his precious Rin, and reach for both her hands, cradling them in his own large ones, "Oh, little one…" He sighed, calling her the familiar pet name from childhood, and giving a squeeze to her palms "Rin, my girl… My precious, innocent, little girl…" He moved slightly forward, and stroked her face with the backs of his knuckles, then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Rin blushed even harder at his gentle treatment. The Sesshoumaru-sama _she_knew would _never_treat her in such a manner… He had changed _so __much _and yet, Rin was almost beginning to like this new, softer side her Lord had developed over the last five centuries.

"This Sesshoumaru could not harm his Rin." He quietly confessed.

"But…" Rin began to argue back, but he shushed her softly, his lips brushing her own for a moment, before he pulled back to stare into her hazey gaze.

"No buts." Sesshoumaru stated simply, wading his way toward a very confused looking Rin. When he got close to her, he reached out and touched her bare shoulder, then curled his strong grip, his fingers wrapping around that smooth, soft, rounded shoulder and dragged her closer to his body, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Her body pressed to his, and he could feel her nipples tighten beneath the robe she wore, and hear her heart rate increase, while her breathing became shallow and anxiety coursed through her scent, making her body rigid.

"Hush, little one," he soothed, nuzzling into her neck and breathing her deep into his lungs; each breath was like that of cool, fresh air, revitalizing him and making him feel more awake and alive than he had ever felt in these past five centuries, "just let me hold you for a moment, just like this."

Slowly, ever so slowly, with each moment that passed where all he did was hold her against his large, warm body… The safer and safer Rin felt in this familiar stranger's embrace, and her body relaxed under his firm but gentle hold. She went from feeling trapped, to feeling… safely nestled away from the frightening changes all around her, shielded now from scary surroundings by the only thing she knew, anymore… Sesshoumaru-sama.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" She breathed, inhaling deeply, and then exhaling with an exaggerated sigh of relief. Her small hands found his tapered waistline, and followed the cut of musculature around to his lower back, clawing at the sensitive skin there, desperate to hold on to him.

If he were to leave her now – in this alien world – she'd be _doomed_. She didn't even think she could _survive_on her own, for any length of time… "Sesshoumaru-sama…" Rin whispered again, clutching him tighter, as though he might get away from her, "Rin is scared!" The young girl admitted as salty tears slowly formed along her lower lash line.

Back in Warring States Era, Sesshoumaru-sama had – from her perspective – left her, quite suddenly and for no reason she could understand.

Young Rin had tried so hard to be a good girl, a perfect little lady, and not to bother him or trouble him with her 'human' things, and still… Her best was not good enough. One day a few weeks after defeating Naraku, when Rin was _finally_ ready to go about a somewhat _normal_ life traveling with her beloved Lord… He'd commanded her away and she soon found that tears and begging would do nothing to sway his decision.

That act… That seeming abandonment and the resulting loss of Rin's trust, for the only man she deemed worthy of said trust since her very own father… It had hit her even harder than the death of her parents; her parents had not _chosen_ to be killed by bandits and leave her all alone, but Sesshoumaru-sama had most certainly _chosen_ to simply get rid of her when he decided he was fed-up or bored with her.

She had never been able to decide which it was.

True… He did come to visit with her, brought her gifts of fine clothing and trinkets of exquisite craftsmanship that were obviously very expensive… But Rin did not want his 'gifts'; Rin wanted _him_… His time and attention and, even dare she admit only to herself… His _affection _and his _love._

As she grew older, she'd done the best she could to garner such things from her Lord, parading herself around as much as decency would allow; she wore her finest layered kimono, her brightest obi tied intricately and stiffened with boards and roped with bright cordage, her most attention-grabbing kanazashi combs dangled from her ebon hair, styled ornately, and she brought out her most beautiful fans, and _once_ Rin worn lip color, lined her eyes, and used shadow on her lids, in hopes that he might find her beautiful but instead…

He had told her she needed a good dunk in a pond to get that 'crap' off her face, and to stop dressing like a common tea-house whore.

Rin had been… _crushed_. She sobbed for _days_ afterward, feeling stupid, ashamed, embarrassed, and, certain that he now knew of her attraction to him and his remark had been his way of telling her in no uncertain terms how disgusting he found her and her lustful inclinations toward him, and she needed to forget such foolish notions.

After that visit Rin simply kept her head bowed and rarely dared to even _look_ at him when he came calling.

What Rin didn't know was that Sesshoumaru was unaware she'd been dressing up specifically for _him_ and _him_alone and the thought that Rin wandered around, dressed so finely and looking so beautiful on a daily basis in a village full of young, robust _human_ boys and men… He was terrified that she may garner the attentions of another whilst he was away.

Like a schoolyard boy who pulls the hair of the girl he has a 'crush' on… Sesshoumaru immaturely _hurt_ the young woman he had so come to care for. _How __childish_…

As soon as the words left his mouth though, he'd instantly regretted them, scenting more than simple embarrassment in her reaction; no, that day, for the first time… Rin had smelt distinctly of _shame_.

The girl had instantly excused herself from his presence and, thinking he had left once again, he watched as she'd packed up all the beautiful gifts _he_ had given her, and then saw her pull on plain linen clothing, wash her face, pull her hair from its ornate style merely to tie it back, and wander out into the forest where she'd cried until she exhausted herself and fell asleep under the goshinboku.

He gently lifted her and took her back to old miko's hut, instructing the old obaasan that, were she to inquire upon waking, everyone was to tell Rin that it was his brother who had found and returned her to the hut.

He really was a completely heartless bastard… And, Rin deserved so much more than he could provide her with; not material things, for he was certainly wealthy enough to see that there was no _thing_ she would ever want for… But there was more to life and being mated than material possessions, and he was unsuited for the intangibles of such relationships.

He loved her… But he had no idea _how _to love her properly. He couldn't even keep her from sobbing her heart out alone, in the middle of the forest.

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed, and, nude or not, he pulled the girl to the bed with her small hands to sit down on the futon, before he unceremoniously pulled the girl into his lap, this time_,__not_ doing whatever he could to avoid her making contact with the most intimate part of his body… He let her brush against him, but also, he let her witness his control, because _Sesshoumaru-sama _did not, and would not, turn into a feral lust crazed beast… He had controlled his amorous desires and mating instincts for _five __centuries_, indulging only in the occasional pornographic materials and his own hand pumping himself to completion, his head full of thoughts of his beloved…

The sole exception were the prostitutes; those women and girls he could find who bore enough of a resemblance to Rin that they could soothe his lonely heart for a few hours, in exchange for quite a handsome financial pay off… He was _danna_ to many over the years, caring for their financial needs, paying their rent, their debts, for their clothing and food, their medical care, and that of the children they bore other men… Their daughters grew to be his Geisha, his Tea House Hostesses, or his platonic prostitutes as well; their mothers happy they had found such a 'kind' man to take care of their daughters as he had cared for them as well… A 'kind' man, because, while he may have patronized their whore houses, their tea houses, and later, their own homes as such venues fell out of popular use… He _never _touched them.

His current prostitute was a fifteen year old _enkou_ girl (a nice way of saying schoolgirl age prostitute – she was _legal_ at age fifteen, but only just barely) by the name of Yuri, and she bore a _striking_ resemblance to Rin, not only in looks, but also _scent_; still, he never _touched _her… He did however, as he had done with the others, provide her with a certain red and white (or orange and cream, depending on his mood) checkered kimono, and ask her to tie her hair in a side ponytail, and call him, "My Lord", while she danced for him, sang for him, and told him that she was waiting… And she didn't mind when he called her by a name not her own and pleasured himself to her whispered words of love; he paid her handsomely for her silence, as she bore witness to his most shameful moments of desperate loneliness and _need_.

But he _never _touched her.

InuYoukai could mate without it being a lifelong commitment, his father was proof of that… However, once a male inuyoukai found his _lifemate_, his _inumochi,_he would take no other bitch to his bed… And Rin was to be Sesshoumaru's _lifemate_, his _mochi_, his most honored _bitch._

Sesshoumaru's soul was captured by Rin five centuries ago and time had no effect on his loyalty to the girl… He was going to have to tell her about Yuri and tell Yuri he no longer had need of her time or services, although, he would be certain to pay her a very nice severance package, so she could go to any school she got in to, and not have to worry about tuition; it was the least he could do after her years of service (she has been spending time with him since she was only eight, although there was no sexual component until she'd become legal at age 14), as well as her mother's lifetime of devotion to allowing him to escape to his fantasies.

He'd lived lifetime after lifetime with Rin at his side, thanks to those cherished women who kept him from falling into depravity and isolation, and, while they were not Rin, they were cherished friends and each had held a place in his heart, for their kindness.

But now, he _really _had _her__…_ His beloved. No more fantasies, no more pathetic nights watching women dance around in her kimono while he drank himself into believing just long enough to ease the suffering of his soul… Now he had his precious little girl, and he wanted to make love to her… But _not _while she scented of fear and apprehension.

"Shhhh…" Sesshoumaru stroked his mate soothingly, planting small kisses on the top of her head and brushing the tip of his nose along her earlobe, nuzzling her the way his canine instincts informed him, and whining softly in the back of his throat, before he lapped at her cheek, stroking her face again and again with his long tongue.

Still, the small girl trembled in his arms, albeit, less so the longer he lapped at her face and rubbed her back.

He slowly ran his hands over her back, her arms, her sides and hips, but only as gestures of comfort, not titillation. "Why are you still afraid, Rin?"

"Rin is afraid Sesshoumaru-sama will… get bored or annoyed with Rin again, like he did when she was still little; or…" The girl paused and heaved a deep sigh, "Sesshoumaru-sama has undoubtedly had many concubines, all trained in the art of pleasing men." The girl trembled, "Rin is not skilled in the erotic arts, and has not been trained in the art of men's pleasure." The young girl's face went aflame as she quietly confessed, "Rin has never even _kissed _a boy…" She buried her face against his chest, speaking against his heart beat, "Sesshoumaru-sama will definitely be disappointed with Rin." Rin took a deep breath in, slowly exhaling out, to stave off any unbecoming displays of emotion on her part, "Sesshoumaru-sama will not want a wife who cannot please him, and if he sends Rin away, again… This time, Rin has nowhere to go; Rin does not know how to live on her own in this scary world… Rin will be alone again, but… worse, this time."

Sesshoumaru pulled back, falling to his knees to look up directly into her troubled brown eyes, "Rin… My Rin…" He reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, "Tonight, we will mate and I will mark you as belonging to me and only me and…" He brought his lips to lightly rest against her own, "You will _never _be alone again."

He tugged her close, crushed his mouth to her own, and fell backward onto the futon, Rin's body naturally coming down on top of him. Quickly, he rolled over, reversing their positions and laying half over her while he continued to taste her mouth with soul-deep hunger, and his hand slid down the curve of her waist to pull open her robe and expose her charms to the fresh night air.

"Se…Sesshoumaru-sama…" Rin moaned, when his hand found her breast and began to massage softly.

"Shhhhh… Just lay back…Relax…" He whispered between heated kisses, "and give yourself to me…" Rin moaned when his fangs found her ear and nibbled gently, "O…Okay…" Rin hazily agreed, allowing him to open her robe entirely, and slipping her arms out of the sleeves.

He was going to lay her back, completely naked, and pleasure her senseless for the rest of the night… By the time he was done with her, she wouldn't be able to see straight.

Sesshoumaru smirked against her heated flesh, "You will _not_ regret it." He vowed, and he meant it.


End file.
